Hospitality
by Eve O. Reina
Summary: Following the disappearance of his older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi is left in charge of his sibling's restaurant. With this, however, comes problems that wouldn't have needed to be dealt with had Tsuna simply let Giotto's stupid business go bankrupt.
1. Prima

家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! © 天野明

**Following the disappearance of his older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi is left in charge of his sibling's restaurant. With this, however, comes problems that wouldn't have needed to be dealt with had Tsuna simply let Giotto's stupid business****go bankrupt. №2**

Hospitality

[ **Part I** - Before ]

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

—_Lao Tzu_

Beta'd by **AYMK00**

"_Brother, why do you want to be a chef?"_

_Giotto let the warmth of his cheerful grin shine on his younger brother before answering. "To make you smile."_

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Hayato, do I look like I'm smiling?"<p>

The aforementioned man flinched nervously at the familiar sharp edge of the other's voice. His palms were suddenly wet with perspiration, and his Adam's apple bobbed uneasily as if the inside of his throat was plastered with glue. The formal attire that the man wore, consisting of a red dress shirt, white tie, and a pair of black denim, seemed unfit on him when he looked as if he would, more or less, faint, and he stuttered when he responded to his dear, beloved, _precious_ boss. "N-no, Tenth, but it's what the letter said..."

Of course, years after having outgrown his no-good adolescence, Sawada Tsunayoshi—successful businessman, youngest of the famed Sawada brothers, and current CEO of Vongola Corporations—still managed to find bad luck swarming around him. Today was no different in that sense and the only exception to this was the fact that his small reserves of good luck had waned to an all new low: zero.

He sighed, exasperated; hands coming up to rub his temples. "I can't believe that bastard would do this to me..."

The messy bronze tresses of Tsuna's hair stood up in ways that defied gravity, and his similarly colored eyes were accompanied by tired dark spots and light wrinkles. Tsuna wore his typical office wear, a suit, but he couldn't exactly say he liked suits. He only wore the thing because he felt it wouldn't have been quite right to go to a massive corporate building in sweats and a t-shirt. Tsuna had the face and charisma that embodied both a Greek goddess of beauty and a Roman god of war, except on days like these where he was left feeling restless after a series of unfortunate but likely events.

Earlier that morning, Vongola Corporations had received a letter from the brother of their company head. It was a peculiar occasion, to have received a letter. Never did anyone in the Sawada family take the time to send letters to each other, when they could simply call or even stop by for a visit. Of course, when telling your younger brother that you plan to disappear and leave everything you own in his trustworthy hands, you might reconsider doing it in person.

Tsunayoshi didn't hate his older brother. In fact, they often got along so well that they were believed to have the capability to light up any atmosphere together, and Giotto, out of his many siblings, would sometimes give the impression that he favored Tsuna over all the others. Despite this good relationship between the two, however, even their parents knew there was a lot more to the two sons than simple smiles.

It was when they didn't get along, when their true feelings would show. Giotto and Tsuna's 'brotherly' affections were laced with a large amount of tension which would spark conflict between the two day and night; conflicts that could revolve around _anything for days at a time._ And not even Hayato, who was Tsuna's closest friend (and 'right-hand man in the business,) could stop them when they turned to bickering. It would either be their father or another one of their siblings to step in and stop the two before it turned physical. Tsuna could have a bit of a temper and be riled up easily, while Giotto never backed down from a fight.

Oh but this time, _this time_, it was different. It wasn't just a small family spat about who forgot to do the dishes, no, it was much bigger now. Giotto Sawada had the _audacity_ to disappear with his supposed lover; Tsuna didn't know who (or cared, really), as he wasn't interested in his brother's _homosexual _love affairs; to be brutally honest it gave him the creeps; and while _he's_ out enjoying himself, he leaves his responsibilities with his younger, more financially secure brother; him. If it wasn't one problem that caused Tsunayoshi irritation, it was always another—usually clad in audacious colors, bright blonde hair, and men glued to his arms.

Tsuna let out another sigh. He was a reserved man who dressed in warm colors and dated nice girls from good families. So how, in God's name, was he related to such a man as _Giotto_?

"I'm hungry..." Tsuna mumbled.

Tsuna knew he wasn't actually hungry; he just had a habit of eating when he was stressed. He also had a habit of pacing, but that was only when he was in unfamiliar places. His office was much too nice, in its dark soothing gray, white, and autumn tones to urge him into a pacing state. In either case, the barely audible voice did not go unanswered. In what seemed like seconds, Gokudera Hayato was gone, then back; a red haired woman trailing behind him through the tall burgundy doors of the Vongola CEO's office.

The woman, Bianchi, was the older half-sibling to Gokudera Hayato. The two, although siblings, were entirely different entities. Hayato was more prone to wait on his boss, hand and foot, and take offense at anything negatively said directed at his boss. In contrast, Bianchi was seen often giving her boss halfhearted respect, and mocking his short stature and feminine appearance. Bianchi had long red hair that framed her body like a tight-skinned red dress, as opposed to Hayato's shiny silver head of hair. They did share similarities though, as both Italians were tall, though Hayato shorter because of his half-Japanese blood; and both with a stark white complexion. And Tsuna knew both held him in high regard and respect, even though they were a bit unconventional in showing it.

And being the loyal employee that she was, Bianchi knew exactly when and how to treat her boss' hunger. Part of her job was to be his personal chef, after all. The least she could do—if not fully show her respect like her younger brother—was her job. There was the one thing that everyone seemed to share at Vongola Corps, including Bianchi and her younger brother, loyalty to their boss.

"Mr. Sawada, I have your food," the head chef purred jokingly as she set a tray in front of her employer. Today she sported a white tank top as well as a black arm band encircling her arm below the exposed tattoo of an intricate scorpion design. Aside from the heavy amount of jewelry, Bianchi also wore denim jeans that matched her brother's, and she wore a pair of peek-toe black heels that _screamed _occupational health and safety issues. Bianchi didn't dress much like a chef, but she had that aura about her that said otherwise.

Tsuna felt better at work—it was far more comforting than his empty house, and actually had a kitchen. Even if he didn't particularly like to eat, he still needed to, so he'd always end up at his office, even on days off, for Bianchi's food. He'd probably never admit that to her, but then again, she probably already knew.

"You know, Bianchi, I wish you and your brother would just call me Tsuna." Their boss was never one for formality.

"Mr. Sawada is_ Mr._ Sawada_._" In contrast, Bianchi was never one to listen.

Tsuna smiled wholeheartedly even still. At least the red-head was humorous in her pseudo-respect. She always managed to get him to smile.

The brunette turned his attention to the tray, which sat under a refreshment of some sort along with a bowl of not so traditional Asian-cuisine. He had to chuckle. "Pineapple Fried Rice?"

"I try to mix it up," the woman said lazily; shifting her weight to put a bangled hand on her hip. "Besides, out of all the things you can taste, pineapple seems to be your favorite."

Tsuna's smile grew melancholy. "I guess so," he mumbled in response; picking up the bowl and chopsticks to begin his meal. "If I'm done here..." Bianchi started, walking towards the door, "then I'll be taking my leave."

No response came from the brunette as the door shut quietly; not that anything he said would stop her or anything. Bianchi was one of those free-roaming spirits, so Tsuna wouldn't bother trying to get her to listen. His food was eaten quietly with Hayato deciding it best to stay silent. He was the less adventurous of the two siblings, and he would never take the chance of upsetting his boss. Tsuna was grateful for that, since he really didn't feel like talking, or even eating, but he'd rather forcefully stuff himself then face Bianchi's wrath.

As he set the bowl down on the tray and shoved it aside, the frown that etched into his skin could only grow deeper. So many memories flooded his conscious. He shook his head; clearing his mind of unnecessary thoughts. You could only dwell on the past for so long.

Gathering the courage to speak again; "Tenth..." Hayato's weak voice seemed to stir Tsuna out of his reverie. "What will we do about the restaurant?" His boss stretched back on the chair as another sigh escaped his lips.

Yes; the restaurant. What would he do about Giotto's restaurant?

He honestly felt compelled to let the damn thing sink itself. It was already on the verge of bankruptcy, and Giotto must have just gotten tired of trying to keep it up on its feet. Did Giotto think Tsuna would clean up after him? What utter bullshit. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't do it, and he wouldn't let his brother get to him. Not again.

There was a moment of deciding silence, before the tension in the air lifted and Tsuna let out a strangled sigh.

"...I'll go there tomorrow."

Because the sad fact of the matter was, Giotto always got his brother to do whatever he wanted.

Hayato felt like he had let go of the weight that had accumulated on his own shoulders while he was first reading that letter. He beamed a bright smile, knowing his boss would never say no to someone in need. Although the silver haired man disliked Giotto and all the burden Giotto placed on the Vongola CEO, he knew it was in Tsuna's nature to help out those who need it, and Hayato expected nothing less from his dear 'Tenth'.

"Of course, Tenth," the silver haired man took a bow, before turning to the door. Before he could fully open the door, though, the man remembered an extra detail the letter itself had skillfully excluded. "Tenth, your brother, Giotto-san; he has changed the name of the restaurant. It's apparently now called... 'Il Primo Cuore', I think it means something like 'The First Heart'"

At the peel of laughter from the other man, Hayato quietly shut the office's door.

—_Eve O. Reina_

* * *

><p>I'm going to get a kick from writing this story. I just know it.<p>

I give mad props (aka 'Thanks') to my beta reader **AYMK00 **who is a far better writer than I am. If you like my stories, you'll like hers.

"Reviews = Encouragement = Updates."


	2. Cominciare

家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! © 天野明

**Following the disappearance of his older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi is left in charge of his sibling's restaurant. With this, however, comes problems that wouldn't have needed to be dealt with had Tsuna simply let Giotto's stupid business go bankrupt. **

Hospitality

[ **Part I** – Commence ]

"What fates impose, that men must needs abide

it boots not to resist both wind and tide._"_

_—William Shakespeare_

Beta'd by **AYMK00**

_There's something attractive about innocence, and it's naivety. Childhood provided Tsuna unlimited imagination for the present and future. He had hoped, one day, he'd be someone's knight in shining armor, and she'd be his damsel in distress. And together, they'd defeat evil dragons, cross treacherous_ _forests, and live happily ever after in a big castle, and in love. _

_Years later, on a day where the memory would come back to him and he'd grin nostalgically, he'd realize that life wasn't as simple as innocence had always let on. He would never be able to save any damsel, and he'd never be able to don a brilliant suit of armor. He couldn't destroy her dragon, or guide her through her forest. _

_And they'd never live happily ever after. _

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up the next morning feeling a bit off. Not an unusual occurrence as it meant that today, he would be experiencing more of his infamous bad luck. It was common for people in his family to experience this phenomenon. Not the bad luck per se, but the knowing. He and his other blood relatives were known to share heightened senses as well as strong "intuition". It was quite useful, and it made understanding the people around them all the more easy. Tsuna would be lying if he said it wasn't useful when gambling too, but that was a different story all together.<p>

Tsuna did _not_ like mornings. He did, though, like the sun that hung like a jewl in the blue sky. But waking up was a fatal flaw to someone naturally lazy like himself. _Especially_ on foreboding days like these. Tsuna knew that staying in bed would be the overall safer choice as opposed to venturing into society, but he was a bit slow in the morning, and it didn't quite occurto him that there would be something undoubtedly bad about today.

After finishing his morning routine, Tsuna changed out of purple pineapple pajamas, and into an outfit consisting of a white v-neck, dark jeans, and a wrist watch. He dragged himself to his living room soon after.

The living room was the brightest part of his house with its wide window panes showing off the sky rise view of the city and its surrounding landscape. Tsuna found it nice, though he didn't appreciate how it bragged off his wealth.

Tsuna yawned. "Natsu? Come here boy. "

He had a cat too. Initially, Tsuna had had another animal in mind when he was shopping around for pets. He was told that he could not – no matter how wealthy he was— have a pet lion in his apartment. He normally would have ignored others opinions and gotten the lion anyways. But he had reconsidered when he saw how Hayato's face paled when Tsuna enthusiastically told him about his renovation plans for the new possible pet. So he had been forced to settle for a more domestic pet. One that would keep Hayato from fainting with worry: a blonde male kitten.

"Hey there, Sir, how are you?"

The animal only purred in response as Tsuna's fingers combed through its fur.

"Hm... We should probably call Hayato, huh?" Tsuna asked as he pulled out his cell phone. He hit speed dial before waiting for the person on the other line to answer. Seeing as it was Hayato, the wait didn't last long.

"_Tenth?"_

"Ahh... Good morning Hayato."

"_Did you just wake up, Tenth?"_

"Yeah."

"_Okay, I'll send Bianchi over with your food then."_

"Thanks Hayato," Tsuna mumbled. "I owe you one."

Then he could hear Gokudera laughing on the other end. _"Of course, Tenth."_

Hanging up, Tsuna sighed and relaxed onto his couch. He looked away from the blinding sunlight, and glanced at the darker portion of the condo, soon turning to the make-shift home office he had set up. Papers, books, and electronic devices were scattered carelessly around his desk. Tsuna mused dryly at the memory of the area having originally been a kitchen.

He suddenly groaned. How could he have forgotten?

Tsuna quickly redialed Hayato's number. As soon as he heard the other greet him, he sighed.

"Sorry, Hayato, I forgot I was going to Giotto's restaurant today. Tell Bianchi she doesn't need to bother, alright?"

Hayato chuckled. "Well if you're sure, then alright Tenth."

Tsuna made sure to ask for directions from Hayato before hanging up, and he couldn't help but glare at the tiny piece of paper he used to write the restaurant's address on. Shoving the note into his front pocket, Tsuna Picked up his keys and wallet from the coffee table, and made his way to the door. "I'll see you later, Natsu. Make sure to guard the place for me while I'm gone."

He could hear the sound of mewled complaints as the door closed behind him.

—

Did Tsuna want to be here? _No_. Not at _a__ll._ He was just glad the 30-minute drive to the restaurant helped him relax. He felt better than he did before. That didn't change the fact that he regretted ever agreeing to Giotto's request, though.

All in all, the restaurant looked plain from the outside. It didn't catch any kind of attention, and it blended in with the off-grey of the sidewalks around it. The only other color the building had could be found on the lettering atop the front door, reading _'Il Primo Cuore'_; that, as well as a _'closed'_ sign. It was too dark inside to really see, and there were only two small, box like windows that barely let in any light.

Well, at least Tsuna knew he was at the right place. Why was it closed? It was already quarter to nine and a restaurant was closed? He hoped to any form of higher intelligence watching over him that Giotto hadn't gone and started his own gay stripper night club. He did not want be apart of that.

He didn't want to drive back home either, because he wasn't sure he'd ever come back, annoying older brother's letter willing him to or not. But he had no idea when the restaurant would open, and he was typically not a patient person when he didn't have to be. How long would he have to wait before an employee or someone came and—

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna jumped, not having registering the petite girl that was now only a couple feet away from him.

Regaining his composure, Tsuna met a pair of eyes—no, scratch that, _one _eye, violet; the other was covered with a white medical patch—and stared at the ivory-skinned girl before him. The color of her eye was shared by her locks as well, and it hung just below pale shoulders. Tsuna was immediately reminded of the purple orchids that occasionally adorned his office.

"O-oh my." She stumbled back when their eyes connected, and Tsuna had to lightly catch her arm to make sure she didn't fall. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Knowing she was stable, Tsuna released his hold on her and smiled. "I get that a lot, actually."

She returned her own timid smile in thanks, before staring awkwardly between him, the sports car behind him, and the restaurant behind her. "But you really _do_ resemble someone I know. He so happens to own this restaurant too..."

Tsuna followed her gaze to the building behind her before understanding. "Oh, well, that's probably because I'm his younger brother."

The look of astonishment that spread across the girl's face didn't faze Tsuna in the slightest. Giotto had a habit of separating family from friends. "I'm actually here because he asked me to take care of the restaurant in his absence," he continued. His voice seemed to wake the girl from her slight surprise.

"Yes, yes of course," she began with a thoughtful expression. Her timid voice went low into a kind of aside, and her words almost lost to Tsuna's hearing. "He did say he would be gone for a while on vacation, but I was not aware that he would be asking his sibling to..." she paused, fumbling with the keys she had pulled out of the pocket of her pants. Her face was a shade redder than it had been originally. "Well, anyways, please come inside, Mr. Sawada."

Once through the door, and lights flicked on, the restaurant wasn't too shabby. Although arguably plain like the outside, it had a comfortable feeling. The walls were wooden and blended into the floor, also made of timber. At the far end of the room was a coffee and liquor bar that—once again—wore the name of the restaurant above it. To the left, a door with the letters _'Staff Only_', and to the right, an alcove, which Tsuna figured were restrooms. The only decoration Tsuna could find was a single painting hanging on the wall to his right.

Tsuna found it odd how he felt very content here in his brother's restaurant. As if the lack of modern equipment and mainstream style felt very natural. He waited until the girl came back, as she had excused herself into the back quarters, and when she returned, she wore a casual black and white waitress uniform.

"My name is Chrome, Mr. Sawada, and I work here part-time as a waitress." She continued as he passed through the tables to her. "I'm usually the one who opens up, and most of the other employees' shifts don't start until much later."

Tsuna sat at a stool close to the bar's register. "And when, exactly, is '_later'_?"

"Well," She paused, looking at her wrist watch/ "I suppose they'll start arriving in about an hour or so."

Tsuna's eyes rolled to the back of his head and groaned

—

"You know," Chrome piped up softly after Tsuna had asked for some coffee and cubed sugar. "You and Giotto look almost identical." He refrained from meeting her questioning eyes, focusing only on the steam rising from his freshly poured coffee. "He's never mentioned you either."

After the steam had lessened, he took a sip of his coffee, and sighed. "Chrome, how many people are employed here?"

"W-well," she paused; a bit flustered with the sudden change of conversation. "I don't know the number off the top of my head... but Giotto has a bunch of records he keeps in his office in the back, and out here he has people write in when they're working and how long." Chrome pulled out a stack of papers connected through the corners, and handed it to him. Each paper had vertical columns with names written to the left, and work hours on the right. "I could show you to his office, if you'd like…"

Tsuna nodded in response and followed her through the back door. The path led the two of them into a white kitchen with several sinks, fridges, and cooking appliances, and in the center of the room, a long marble counter took up a large amount of space with knives, bowls, and plates scattered on top of it. To the far right of the room, Tsuna spotted a brown door with the word '_Office_' scribbled messily in paint. "Over there, right?"

"Yes, that is Giotto's office, and the two white doors to its right lead to the lounge room for staff as well as the changing rooms." Chrome took out her cluster of keys and picked out the one colored in a pale orange. "This is the key to the office. Only my brother, Giotto, and I have copies of it, but I'll give you mine." Chrome offered him a timid smile while her hand waited stretched out in front of her.

"Alright," Tsuna nodded as he accepted the key. "Thank you, Chrome. Though I think I'll finish my coffee and meet everyone else first before I do any snooping."

Returning to the main dining area, Tsuna was surprised to find a tall figure crouched over the bound stack of papers Chrome had shown him earlier.

"Y-Yamamoto, over here," Chrome called shyly, catching the man's attention. He looked surprised when he caught sight of Tsuna, but never lost his blinding smile.

"Hey Chrome," He came up to them, and then held his hand out to Tsuna. "Hello, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto, I work here as a chef."

Tsuna shook the other man's hand. "My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'll be taking care of this establishment until my brother returns from his vacation." He tried to smile back.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto repeated with another surprised look, before it melted into a look of absolute joy. "Tsuna! You don't happen to know a Hayato, do you?" The ecstatic look the other wore seemed brighter than the sun itself.

"Yes," Tsuna answered slowly. "He works for me as a financial manager." Tsuna couldn't believe Yamamoto's smile could get any bigger.

"That's great!" Yamamoto's entire face lit up. "I can't wait to meet him again!" And then a far more serious look washed over his face as he turned to Chrome. "Is Mukuro here yet?" His eyes shifted towards Tsuna as he spoke. "Or does he even know?"

Chrome also glanced towards Tsuna. "No. I think it will work out though."

"Uhh...?" Tsuna felt like he was being rudely left out of an important conversation.

Yamamoto directed his attention back to Tsuna, smile returning, but—Tsuna noticed—not before giving Chrome a disapproving look. "Haha. Sorry, Tsuna. Mukuro is another person works here. He's our head-chef, but he also takes on the role of manager."

Satisfied with this information, Tsuna offered a rather genuine smile. "Oh, well then I can't wait to meet him." The first two people he had met already were quite pleasing. If Giotto trusted Mukuro to be the restaurant manager, then he must have had a fair amount of influence on his coworkers as a person, right?

"Mukuro-sama will be glad to meet you as well," Chrome stated softly. Tsuna tried his best to ignore the look Yamamoto was giving her.

There was a long silence that stretched between the three of them. Yamamoto and Chrome were giving each other knowing looks, and what about, Tsuna did not know. While Chrome looked calm; unfazed; Yamamoto looked anxious; upset even. Tsuna was _clearly_ missing an internal conversation of some sort.

Finally, the silence was broken as a customer walked in, and both employees instantly lost their unpleasant attitudes; wearing more work-appropriate expressions. "Anyways," Yamamoto continued as he walked towards the back kitchen, "Please bring Hayato in one of these days. I really miss him."

Tsuna didn't answer, sitting back down next to the stack of papers instead.

He had known Hayato for a long time. Tsuna was sure he'd never heard his best friend mention anyone by the name of 'Yamamoto'. He couldn't have just forgotten. Could he? No. No, he couldn't have.

"Boss," Chrome began, but paused suddenly at her mistake. "I mean, Mr. Sawada, would it be fine if I called you Boss?"

"Well," Tsuna mumbled to himself. He considered rejecting, but he really didn't care what Chrome called him. "Sure."

Almost immediately, the girl's cheeks flushed a light pink, and she continued speaking, "Boss, would you like something to eat? You've only been drinking coffee." Another pause. "And, now that I look closely, you're a lot skinnier than Giotto," she noted.

Tsuna glanced down at his hands, watching the steady and familiar trembling. The usual occurrence when he chose to ignore hunger. "Maybe in a bit, okay, Chrome?" The smile he wore stretched across his face more forcefully.

"Alright, Boss," Chrome smiled, and he was grateful.

As more customers filled in, Chrome became busier, and so did Tsuna as he looked through the stack of papers the latter had brought out for him. The contents were pretty repetitive, but it helped him understand the shifts that most employees worked. There were names scrawled on each line of the paper, and the number of hours worked at differed amounts between people and days were listed next to them. Tsuna noticed Chrome worked mornings majority of the time and left around two in the evening, while Yamamoto, although often working days until about three or four in the afternoon, sometimes would work into the night. He spotted the manager, '_Mukuro Rokudo',_ as the name read on the paper, who stood out by refraining from recording his hours completely.

_It's probably because he's __the__ir__ manager, _Tsuna mused.

Not too long after, the number of customers had started to thin, and Chrome had returned to him, refilling his coffee. "Thank you," he said lightly in appreciation Chrome really was a great help.

Tsuna automatically had expected a response of some sort from the other, but when he received none, he looked up at Chrome curiously. She was no longer looking at him, though. Chrome's eye had focused to a point beyond him; a spark of excitement flared within them.

And then Tsuna felt it.

Sometimes, people have a kind of way about them. An aura, almost. Tsuna could often feel and identify those "auras", and it was just another way his "intuition" helped him socialize.

Despite this, however, Tsuna had never felt so strongly towards a person's aura to the extent that his body would react so violently. Not once. Not until now. The space around him had turned cold. Ice crept up his spine and shocked him into a cold sweat. His body now trembled furiously, and his throat—he could barely breathe.

Tsuna was bordering anxiety and terror.

He barely registered the sound of boots against the wood flooring as a figure inched closer towards him and Chrome. And finally, Tsuna jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oya oya, my dearest Chrome, _what do we have here?"_

* * *

><p>And this story moves on, ever so slowly, but I progress.<br>Herp Derp. Muku-kun, how you both attract and repulse and then attract me again. One of my non-KHR buddies read this and told me she was thoroughly scared out of her wits by this person. And my response was, "Good, that's the reaction I was looking for."

Anyways, my goal this summer is to post at least... three more chapters before I have to return to school at the end of August. Unlikely, but my goal none the less. And this chapter goes out to my beta reader **AYMK00**, as always, and **FeatherxxDreams**, who happened to review several minutes before I posted this chapter.(And thus convinced me to post it as it is now, and not have someone proofread it again.) So goody kudos to her. Made me laugh. _Excited faces ftw._

**"Reviews = Encouragement = Updates."**


End file.
